


Interview

by agdhani



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Crack Me Up Prompts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Interview

Peter felt ill at ease beneath Roman’s predatory gaze. Walking the halls of the Tower was bad enough; the place brought back bad memories, but Roman had asked. Thinking it might be important, Peter came.

“You dress like that for an interview?” Roman pressed a button and the door locked.

Gulp. “Interview…?”

“Why else would I call you here.”

Peter scowled. “I thought…it was important…that you wanted to see me.”

Eyes travelling down Peter’s body, Roman nodded. Another button tinted the office windows to black. “I do…first we need to get you more suitably attired.” He smirked and demanded, “Strip.”


End file.
